


Light Sleep

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Banter, Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Mornings, Snark, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up, and Dorian is still in bed with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt at comment-fic on lj: Kennex/Dorian, Waking

John's eyes fluttered open, winced at the sun streaming in from the window. It felt strange, somehow, the calmness of it, and John realized that he couldn't even remember the last time he woke up without sweating in terror and pain from a nightmare.

He felt pressure on his chest, soft but steady, he saw that Dorian's arm was wrapped around him, probably had been all night.

"You should have regenerated," John grumbled at him.

"I wanted to sleep next to you."

"You don't sleep."

"I was relaxing. You're very relaxing to be around, John. Until you start talking."

"Very funny."

Dorian smirked. "I like you far better when you're sleeping, now that you mention it. You're less grumpy and demanding when you're unconscious."

Actually, John was mostly terrified and screaming when he was unconscious. And that bastard Dorian probably knew it too.

"Well, no more watching me sleep. It's creepy."

"For someone who finds it creepy, you seem to be enjoying the cuddling."

John paused. "I really don't like you sometimes," he said, leaning his head against Dorian's shoulder.

"Yeah. I can tell."


End file.
